


【KK】原来是魅魔啊26

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊26

他们跟着急匆匆的小泽司长一路向下。

“巢穴”说不好一共有几层，反正这个建成一圈的塔楼，最高的地方有七八层，最矮的只有三层。但地下层数很规整，一共五层，每一层的职能各不相同。

路过一片一片“育儿所”——那些是模拟了地下魔兽的生存环境，他们来到了一间特殊的医疗室。

现在医疗室中间的地面上画着一个直径三米多的魔法阵，魔法阵呈激活状态，正有土黄色的光芒从那些字符和几何线条上散发出来，魔法阵的范围之内，有一只体型比健次郎还要大的管中豹正在痛苦挣扎。

它不是要挣脱魔法阵的束缚，正相反，魔法阵是在保护它，而它也十分清楚这件事。

这只名叫爱莎的管中豹，想从黑雾状态中脱离出来，可是每次都失败了，最长只能维持半分钟豹子的形态，然后就会解体成一团飘忽不定的黑烟，在魔法阵的范围之内横冲直撞，要不是有魔法阵的能量场包围着它，它早就消散在这天地间了。

最普通的管中豹都能活一千年以上，像健次郎这种从小就被各种天材地宝魔兽晶核喂着的祖宗，陪着剛寿终正寝都没问题。不过因为天然的等阶上限，它们能活个五千来年已经是极限了，毕竟不算是陆生魔兽中最顶尖的存在，跟千雷海魔兽王者海妖还是有本质的区别的。

从每一次时间短短的豹子形态中，剛就能看出来，爱莎已经很老了，它也不算是天资很高的个体，否则也不会到现在都无法化形，虽然管中豹这个种族化形的概率也比较低。

魔法阵旁边站着一个人类小姑娘，穿着一身黑魔法见习生的袍子，看年龄不超过18岁，正哭哭啼啼地喊着爱莎的名字。

一个天赋不怎么高的年轻主人，一只年纪很大同样天赋不高的契约魔兽，这可真是有意思的组合。

剛挑了挑眉毛，拽着光一来到了一个不碍事的角落。

进入医疗室看见了爱莎之后，他就明白这只豹子到底是怎么了。暗影之力爆发，身体承受不住过多的力量而导致化身为雾的能力不受控制，大概造成这个局面的，就是那个哭哭啼啼的小姑娘。

路上匆匆忙忙，小泽司长询问了女学者之后两个人说了一大堆魔兽医方面的专有名词，把光一和剛听得晕头转向。等到了地方，剛用德鲁伊秘法一看，其中关窍就一目了然。

健次郎已经冲上去了，不用剛的指示，本能都告诉它，在这种情况下应该怎样做。

小泽拦住了那些想要阻止健次郎的医生，也示意助手们拉住那个已经过分敏感的小姑娘，让她放松，后进来的这只豹子是来帮爱莎的。

魔法阵中，两团不太一样的黑雾在纠缠着，碰撞着，每碰撞一次，更加浓郁的那团就从暗淡有些消散的那团中抽取一些暗影魔法的能量。

爱莎不再徒劳无用地试着变回豹子，而是在健次郎的引导下先释放出那些令它痛苦不堪的魔法。

三十分钟过去了，爱莎的形态终于渐渐稳定了下来，小泽趁着这个功夫已经指挥着医务人员将魔法阵扩大到了直径近十米，这只年纪很大的雌性管中豹终于有气无力地卧在了地上，而健次郎随后也出现在魔法阵里，浑身蒸腾着黑色的浓雾，它抱住了爱莎，伸出舌头，一下一下地给它舔着毛。

在健次郎的安抚下，爱莎疲惫地睡着了。

“好了，爱莎看样子暂时是没什么事了，”剛在所有紧张到大气都不敢喘的人脸上扫了一遍，最后把视线落在了小泽、黑魔法见习生和那个女学者脸上，“你们能跟我们说说前因后果么？”

“我，我叫露，谢谢您救了爱莎，谢谢您，都是我的错，都是我的错……”见习生先开了口，磕磕巴巴话还没说完，就又哭上了。

“还是我来说吧。”戴眼镜的女学者见状十分头疼地扶额，“我是五十岚莉可，你们叫我莉可就行，三天前这个小姑娘通过紧急求助找到我们，让我们救救她的管中豹，说是续订魔兽契约的时候出了岔子，不知道为什么，管中豹无法维持野兽形态，并且迅速衰弱。”

“爱莎是去世父亲传给我的魔兽，它跟了我们家十三代人了，不能，不能让它死在我这里，我还要把它传给我的后代呢……”露调整好了情绪，带着哭腔接上了莉可的话。

剛和小泽，在听到露这样说以后，都深深地皱起了眉头。

她的语气，根本就是把这只管中豹当做了一个代代相传的物件，而非一个活生生的魔兽，更不用说当做自己的家人了。

不想让爱莎死在传到自己手里的时候，多半跟不愿意家中宝贵无比的古董花瓶是自己打碎的心情一样吧。

“爱莎今年多大？”剛突然开口提问。

“大概一千五百岁左右吧。”露情绪平静了下来，终于抬起了她一直低着的头，看清了剛的长相，也因此大惊，“诶？魅魔？德鲁伊？这，这……”

露错愕地后退了半步，下意识地跟剛拉开了距离。从前如果别人有这样的举动，剛多半会觉得伤心难过，更加厌恶自己，可是现在，他只觉得腻歪。

“怎么？魅魔不配救你家魔兽的命呗？”还没等剛说什么，光一就上前一步将魅魔挡在了身后，语气十分不好地质问露。

“不是不是！对不起，对不起……”露反应过来，这个混血暗精灵是个十分不好惹的角色，她慌忙道歉，可所有人都听得出来，这只是被威慑后的妥协，而不是真心实意的愧疚。

“那个‘续订魔兽契约’是怎么回事？”小泽的语气也冷淡了下来，但还是要尽到自己的责任，搞明白这只管中豹的病情。

“魔兽契约分为很多种，”这回开口解释的是剛，他对魔兽和契约这些东西非常熟悉，“像他们这种，”抬手指了指光一和满屋乱窜满足所有人好奇心的潘，“叫做‘年间契约’，是所有魔兽契约中对魔兽束缚效力最低的契约，对魔兽的伤害为零，且施法迅速，魔法阵卷轴十分便宜。缺点也很明显，只能持续一年，无法收服强大的魔兽，非常容易挣脱，最烦人的就是一次性，这个契约失效后只能签订更强力的魔兽契约。”

“与魔兽签订契约的束缚效力越强，其实对魔兽的伤害也就越大。从爱莎的状态来看，你们所选用的，应该是那种主人死后才能解除的契约吧。”

所有人都脸色不太好地看着露，她怯生生地点了点头。

“这样的契约是以魔兽的灵魂为代价，在那里打上烙印，作为补偿，魔兽可以分享主人的魔法。管中豹是上古影魔和普通豹子结合后产生的后裔，其实跟人类的黑魔法有些微的差别。我能看出来，爱莎平时从主人那里得到的魔兽晶核应该不多，而所谓的‘补偿’，如果长期使用跟自身魔法属性相差太多或者干脆相对抗的魔法，对魔兽的伤害还是挺大的。爱莎这样的情况，应该是身体里积攒了太多杂七杂八的魔法，反而让她对跟自身属性最接近的黑魔法产生了对抗。我猜，你们家这十三代传人，什么属性的法师都有？”

“是么？”小泽见剛的问题并没有得到回答，他就又强调了一下。

“……是，是的，我是我们家族第一位黑魔法师。”

“那就是了。”健次郎这时候走了过来，用头轻轻拱了拱剛的后腰，他回头，就见大豹子冲他摇了摇头，“还有，关于你不想让爱莎死在你这里，我很遗憾，它的时间不多了。”

“怎么会……那晶核！我得拿到爱莎的晶核！爱莎！”露先是慌张了一下，手足无措中突然想到了什么，她念叨着，匆忙忙地朝着魔法阵的方向走去。

这时候想到的就只有管中豹珍贵无比的晶核么……真是无情的人。

所有人都被露的话惊呆了，这时候露的反应倒是快了，一个暗影移动就挪到了魔法阵边缘，想要命令爱莎把它的晶核留下来，似乎这是它仅有的利用价值了。

“啊——”露的惊叫声传来，却让心提到了嗓子眼的人们松了口气——健次郎比露的动作还要快，它瞬间就出现在露的面前，皱着鼻子露出利齿，站在魔法阵里跟露对峙着，释放出暗影结界将爱莎护在身后，用明明白白的动作告诉这个黑魔法见习生，想要伤害爱莎，除非从我的尸体上跨过去。

而露，远远不是健次郎的对手。

“先生！您快命令您的管中豹不要多管闲事！”露转头看向剛，语气焦急且带着蛮横。

“我没法命令它，我们之间根本没签契约。”剛耸了耸肩，抱着双臂在远处看热闹似的。

“没签契约？没签契约它为什么没有咬死您……”露傻眼了，剛的回答，完全颠覆了她的世界观。

在露看来，魔兽就是魔兽，如果没有契约的束缚，这些野蛮的生物会伤害它们所见到的任何人，它们就是这样的生物，造成伤害是它们的本能，尤其是管中豹这样的凶兽。

闭着眼睛的爱莎，其实耳朵一直在微微抖动，露说的那些话，它全都听见了。也正是因此，爱莎的心里，涌出了难以名状的哀伤。

最后的最后，我对于你来说，依旧只是个物件。

爱莎缓缓睁开了眼睛，看着它身前那个年轻的背影，之前从那种同族间的交流里，它就已经知道了，这个名叫健次郎的年轻后辈，有着它难以望其项背的强大力量，还有一个让它羡慕不已的、将健次郎养大的人，那人既是德鲁伊，也是魅魔。

他爱它如子，它敬他为父。

一行泪水从爱莎的大眼睛里流了出来，它摇摇晃晃地站起，释放出这辈子第一次施展，也是最后一次施展的魔法——

强制解除契约。

反噬会击碎它的灵魂，不过没关系，在它彻底死亡之前，足够它将自己的晶核留给健次郎了。

露吐出了一口鲜血，身子脱力般地倒了下去，被莉可扶住坐在了地上，爱莎用最后的力气，将自己的额头贴在了健次郎的额头上，然后，化作一团黑雾，逐渐消散了。

那只身长三米五的巨大灰色豹子，只留下一个长满了钝刺的球形晶核，拳头大小，漆黑的色泽，还微微散发着黑芒。

健次郎忧伤地看着那个晶核，看了好一会儿，然后低下头，将晶核吃了下去。

黑色的浓雾以健次郎为核心爆发开来，无声无息，也没有搅动一丝一毫的风，黑雾的漩涡里却压抑着令人恐惧的力量，并未展现出一丁点的破坏力，却仅仅旋转着，就让在场的每个人都感受到了心悸。

黑色龙卷风的范围渐渐缩小了，最终消散后，魔法阵中，就出现了一个黑背心黑短裤，好像是兽人族的少年。

少年有一头灰色乱糟糟的短发，以及立在短发从中的两只转来转去的大耳朵，跟健次郎的耳朵一模一样。他的衣服裤子好像是黑雾幻化而成的，似乎他运用这种魔法还不是很熟练，服装在不停微微改变着样子，从衣服下摆伸出来的，则是一条拖到了地上的大尾巴。

他转过身来面对着剛和光一这一伙人，也让他们看清了他的长相。

“这完全就是个缩小了的剛嘛！”光一憋不住乐，第一个开了口。

的确，乍看上去，他就是剛的弟弟，如果当年剛的村子里那些人还在世，他们一定会惊呼，这就是十四五岁时候的剛。

但这少年的瞳仁是黄色的，额头还镶着一块黑色的菱形水晶，就在他还是魔兽时，独角生长的位置上。

少年左看看右看看，十分满意自己化形后的模样。

“爱莎……你赔！你赔我的爱莎！”露这时候缓过了劲儿，她从地上爬起来冲到少年身边，居高临下地看着他——十四五岁的少年，比这个十七八岁的少女要矮将近一头。

“爱莎前辈让我转告你两句话，”少年仰头皱了皱眉，气势并没有因为身高差而减少半分，他冷冷淡淡地开口，“契约已经解除，她不再是你们家的魔兽，晶核的去留她来决定，与你无关。还有，她当了一千多年的奴隶，管中豹爱莎，不欠你们菲茨家族的。”

他声音低沉，似乎还不太适应说通用语，说得有些磕绊，语气也十分生硬，可也就是如此，配合着魔兽化形后还不能马上收敛的强大气场，让露不敢轻举妄动。

撇下僵在原地的黑魔法见习生，少年两三步就窜到剛的面前，喜滋滋地看着他，与刚才冷漠生硬的模样，判若两人。

“恭喜你化形成功，健次郎。”剛笑眯眯地说完，就抬手揉了揉主动低下脑袋的少年的头发，把本来就乱的灰发揉得更乱了。

“父亲！”健次郎跳起来勾住了剛的脖子，让魅魔把自己抱在怀里，眷恋地用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭剛的脸，“早就想这么抱你，这么叫你了。”他把这句话说得慢了一些，这样就流利了很多，也带上了情感。

更像个普通的小少年了。

要是他能把耳朵和尾巴都收起来，说健次郎是堂本剛的儿子，那绝对没有人会提出异议。

“健次郎哥哥！”潘不知道什么时候跑了回来，先是充满惊喜地叫了一声，然后看看被剛抱在怀里的健次郎，又看了看光一，小家伙马上张开双手撒娇，“爸爸，我也要抱抱！”

光一好笑地将小丫头抱了起来，见剛已经和健次郎分开了，遂提议，“咱们出去吧，我想参观一下这个‘巢穴’，你看怎么样？”

最后一句话，即是询问剛，也是在征求小泽的意见。

“没问题没问题，莉可，带着我的贵宾四处参观参观！这里我来处理！”小泽一叠声地答应了，找了个理由赶紧把他们送出了医疗室，露如果想胡搅蛮缠，那魔兽司奉陪到底，就不把二位堂本先生搅合进来了，没得招人烦。

从头至尾，都没有人再去理依旧呆站在原地的露。

 

“健次郎，你刚才说的那些，不是爱莎的原话吧？”走在标本陈列馆里，剛似笑非笑地问了健次郎一句，少年脸上果然浮现出一丝尴尬。

“被，被你发现了啊，父亲。”

“那完全就是臭小子健次郎的话，根本不是个已经活了一千多年的老前辈能说出来的，也就是那个露没听出来吧。”剛撇了撇嘴，没注意光一有些心虚地飘了下眼神——他也没听出来。

“爱莎的原话到底是什么？”光一迅速开口。

“前辈的原话是，她没什么好跟菲茨家族说的了，她的晶核我拿去，就当做是在生命最后守护她的谢礼，能让她不那么痛苦地离开。”健次郎有些难过，“我想她下辈子一定不愿意再当魔兽了。”

“每个人每只魔兽都有不同的命运，有些幸运，有些就像爱莎一样。”剛摸了摸健次郎的耳朵，安慰他。

“唉……”光一和潘同时叹了口气，然后，暗精灵就满脸惊讶地看着自己怀里的小海妖。

“听懂了？”

“听懂啦！我和健次郎哥哥就是幸运的那种，对吧，爸爸？”

“嗯嗯嗯，对对对！哎话说回来，健次郎不是成年了么，怎么化形之后还是……这么个小鬼头呢？”光一疯狂赞同之后，突然想起了个疑问。

“一个晶核力量不够呗。”健次郎耸耸肩，十分无奈地摊了摊手，“你没看我的耳朵和尾巴都没法收起来么，更像个兽人。”

“还有就是，魔兽成年的标志是具备繁育后代的能力，相当于人类十二岁就可以宣布成年了，这孩子就算有足够的晶核支撑他完全化形成人，看上去也就是这么大。”剛点了点头，补充了一句。

“原来是这样么……那健次郎，你既然已经化形成人了，学习读书写字是不是该提上日程了？”光一若有所思，然后坏笑着提议了一句，果然健次郎的脸就垮了下来。

“光一先生……”

“好啊好啊健次郎哥哥！我来教你字母表！”潘光速插嘴，自告奋勇当老师，比相叶教她习字的时候兴奋多了。

“好不好，好不好嘛健次郎哥哥？”潘扑到健次郎身前，大眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他，让小少年根本说不出拒绝的话来。

“好……好吧，那请多指教了，潘。”

“嗯！”

健次郎把他的小老师放在了肩膀上，跟着前方的三个大人。

“健次郎哥哥，你的衣服是哪来的？我记得我刚刚变人的时候没穿衣服呀。”

“是我暗影之力的延伸，自己变出来的，我估计你也可以，回头教你。”

“好啊好啊！人类的衣服穿起来太麻烦了！”

“是吧。”

……

 

离开魔兽司的时候，天已经黑透了，将露打发走了的小泽司长，亲自把光一和剛他们送到大门口，还特意叮嘱了一句，“我听说塞壬一族供奉着一只活了好几万年的海妖，我看他是教潘的最佳人选，如果可能的话，就带着她去那里看看吧，虽然我不知道怎么找塞壬的聚集地……”

说到最后，小泽稍微有些愧疚，他能提供的，只是个非常模糊的情报。

“好啊，有机会我们一定去！”剛则十分开心地答应了下来，跟小泽告别，离开了魔兽司。

塞壬啊……

对普通人来说，在茫茫大海中寻找这些神秘海洋霸主的家就跟大海捞针一样，可对于他们来说，那是再简单不过的小事了。

毕竟，他的空间袋里现在还搁着一条被关进罐头瓶子的塞壬战船呢，大野智留下的导航图里，就有前往他家的路。

这么琢磨着，剛不由得想起了他们这个许久未见的朋友。

也不知道，回去准备接任族长一职的阿智，现在能不能忙得过来……

 

“阿嚏！”

“谁念叨我呢……”黏糊糊的声音自喷嚏之后响起，大野智揉了揉鼻子，将手里的笔放在桌子上，身体后仰靠上椅背，伸了个大大的懒腰。

这里是海底，“丸太郎号”被拴在了一处特殊的码头上，周围包裹着透明的气泡，将船上的空间和海水隔绝开来。

即使回到了塞壬的聚居地，他也依然没有从船里搬出去，只是用空间魔法将船里的结构调整了一下，这段时间，每天都有需要他处理的公务被送到船上。

对于儿子的古怪决定，大野守只是皱着眉摆了摆手，由他去了。当爹的也很无奈，不过随着他年纪越来越大，身为族长和国王的担子一年比一年难扛，这个当初逃家的臭小子肯回来履行他身为王子的责任，老父亲就已经谢天谢地了。

抱着那些整理好的鱼皮卷轴，大野智走到“丸太郎”的甲板上，纵身一跳，跃入了海水中。

海水似乎变得冷了一些。

塞壬生活在冰封海边缘，虽然人鱼是塞壬的亚种，但那些姑娘们只能适应无尽海温暖的水域，根本不敢靠近北边，塞壬一族认为，只有天生勇敢的战士，才能生活在这个充满挑战的地方。

这个言论大野智一直不敢苟同，多多也对此嗤之以鼻，这只来自千雷海的强大魔兽始终觉得，塞壬不愿意搬家，不过是思维太古板罢了。

他们墨守成规，厌恶改变。

这么多年来，唯一一个正常的大野智，还被族人认为是个奇葩。

不过，这群家伙确实应该往南边挪一挪了，即使是暂时性的，也不能继续坚持在这片海域里了。

“为什么？”

忙完工作的大野智照例来多多这里打发时间，他有些好奇，要知道，多多从来不曾试着改变塞壬们顽固的思想，怎么突然提议要全族搬家？

“因为冰封海冻结的范围更大了，我怀疑是北边发生了什么不好的事。”

“北边？北边到底有什么？”

大野智的话，让多多陷入了沉思。

北边有什么？

有一望无际的大冰原，有无休无止的暴风雪，有很快就能让生命终结的超低温，有一角白鲸最初的栖息地。

还有那只存在于传说中，至今无人能够抵达的日月三岛——

日长岛，月长岛，月光岛。

 

——TBC


End file.
